Legend Of Midna: Shadows of Chaos
by Shimmer'sFreckles
Summary: *SPOILERS* Midna returns to the Twilight realm, only to be faced with new disasters. Now Midna finds alliances with enemies of heroes, and a certain dark warlock is bringing back shadows of chaos to haunt her memory, and threaten all she loves.   NOW UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!


**In this fanfic, Midna has returned to her home, the twilight realm, after her adventures with Link in Hyrule. But once again, Ganondorf, the evil possessor of the triforce of power, has only been banished to a darker place. As Midna's kingdom is threatened once again, and her mind is buried in the shadows of chaos, will she turn to the help of an unlikely ally, or doom her and her home to the power-greedy antics of Ganon...**  
><strong> *My first fanfic, please review!*<strong>

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor do I plan to profit from this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>chapter one - home sweet home<br>midna pov

Returning home to the Twilight world was like my heart shattered along with the mirror I'd left in the Light world with Link and Princess Zelda. I know this is my home, and I do love it, but now that I've seen it all, the colour, my subconscious will always long for the lightened land of Hyrule. I let a tremling sigh escape from my lips before I slunk down the steps and onto the gravel path that lead to the Palace of Twilight. The path that ran through the garden I'd found wonder in since I was young. My bare feet crunched against the pathway, and my mind began to wander to thoughts of Link. Link, the hero of time who through his innocence and naivety taught me the balance that was essential between the land of eternal darkness and the kingdom of light. A universe that was just a big yin - yang, a universe built of two realms that supported each other indefinetly. I let my fingers tread gently on the petals of a gloriously blooming moonflower. Interesting, moonflowers were hard to grow if not maintained. Someone had been tending to my garden. I frowned and walked onward towards the glittering outer walls of my inherited palace. Another deep breath pushed me forward, through the silver-lined black doors and into the enormous lobby. It's elaborate chandelier emitting a beautiful, shimmering silver light, The dark oak doors standing tall, stairs turning upwards to the indoor balcony and the complex railings entwining the Twili runes that represented my family's crest. All the features of this castle reminding me... remind me, reminding me. I became desperate for a place to go where I could spill my mind out to someone.  
>I briskly walked the halls to my bed chamber, but before I could open the door, I felt a presence. One that stirred the air through the hall. One that spun me around and made me survey the figure before me. I raised my brows at the young man: His jet-black, chin-length hair that hung around his face in sharp, straight locks. His eyes a familiar crystalline blue that pierced through my mind, brushing the very edges of my soul so that his gaze made me feel exposed and vulnerable. The chain mail peeking out of the bottom of his dark tunic and glistening in the green-blue torch light. His snarky smile broke as he spoke to me.<br>"You must be Princess Midna. The Twili said they felt you nearing."  
>"Yes," I spoke crisply, "I am. To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?"<br>He laughed, a sound that was like the growl of a jungle cat echoed in a cave. I did not know this man, he was not a Twili, he wasn't human or Hylian, not Gerudo or Sheikah, not anything. But I didn't care. I seemed to have found my someone that I will spill my thoughts to.  
>He spoke to answer me, but I interupted him.<br>"What is your name?"  
>He raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest my change of topic.<br>"I am uncommonly known as the Prince of Darkness, so to say, but you can call me Kurai."  
>I nodded. "So you are a prince?"<br>He laughed a little.  
>"I guess you could say that."<br>I blinked, but then let his mysterious nature slip. I shook my head and looked away at nothing in particular.  
>"Well, it is getting late. There'd be no use in you wandering around at night in the Twilight realm. Please let me show you to a room."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai - The japanese translation of dark. C: I know this chapter is a little short, but it is meant to be a sort of intro. :P Review pweez and thank you!<strong>


End file.
